Kiss
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Really weird title, I know. My brain can't seem to come up with good titles nowadays. Ah well. The railway tom and the Gumbie cat share a fluffy moment on a rainy evening. Last fic of the year 2006.


**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Mr T. S. Eliot would ever approve of my fascination with those two Jellicles I love? They're his after all - oh, the JEALOUSY!!

**Author's Note:** You know what cats are involved in this chapter. (Giggle) It's short, but really fluffy. Enough to make you feel all warm and fuzzy... Awww.

This time I decided to make this slightly drabble-esque, focusing on a particular evening of those two Jellicles. Oh Bast, I love those two.

Fluff ensues.

-----------

The evening was quiet, except for the pattering of rain and the clicking of needles. The orange queen looked up, gazing briefly at the rain falling outside the windows, brushed away a lock of fur that had fallen across her forehead, and went back to her knitting.

Skimbleshanks watched his mate as she knitted. They were both sat in armchairs in front of the fireplace, and he was drinking a cup of tea as he did so. He loved the way she looked when she was knitting - her golden eyes narrowed ever so slightly in concentration, her slim, nimble fingers working ever so quickly stitch after stitch, her lips pursed softly as she concentrated on making yet another pattern. She was making a small rug to put in their bedroom, all themed with words of love and care. It was looking beautiful so far.

She was the master of knitting and general housework. He was so lucky to have a mate like her, who was so lovely, kind and caring. They had raised kittens together, and she had taught him several things that he'd never known before, and vice versa. Her knitting was always beautiful, and she'd been teaching Jellylorum the art of sewing recently. She was so wonderful at that.

Unable to stop himself, Skimble set down his cup, stood up and silently padded over to her. She was attempting to knit another word into the rug when she sensed his presence behind her, and she jumped, startled. She dropped the needles in mid-stitch.

"Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry." Skimble chuckled and murmured as he put his arms around her. "I messed that up, didn't I?"

Jennyanydots looked over at her mate with a slight pout on her lips, frowning softly.

"I'll have to do the whole thing again now." She sighed, undoing some of the stitches. "Skimble... I really don't know what to do with you..."

He kissed the back of her neck all over amorously, lifting some of her headfur. "I couldn't resist." He murmured softly, with a small glint in his eyes.

"That isn't going to make me forgive you any faster," Jenny replied with just a hint of amusement underneath all the anoyance. "I've been working on that for the whole day, and now you have to go and mess it up..."

"I love it when you're concentrating, darling." He whispered against her neck, licking gently at the fur.

"Get off, Skimble!" She giggled, giving in. "You're hopeless." She turned all the way around to face him, and he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, intending to lift her off the armchair. But she gently pushed him back, smiling coyly.

"I've got spare bits of string all over my paws, Skimble." She remarked, and she showed him. Other than that, she didn't pull away.

Skimble chuckled at the sight. "Were you knitting, or just playing around with bits of string?"

Jenny's eyes gleamed mischieviously, and giggling, she picked up a ball of string and threw it at him. He threw it back, and in less than five minutes the two cats were on the floor, tangled up in string, laughing helplessly.

"Ooh, Skimble, I'm sorry." Jenny purred devilishly, facing her mate. "I've really messed this up, didn't I?" Inwardly, she remarked how wonderful her mate was; Skimble was so charming, and so excessively handsome, with beautiful glass-green eyes, orange fur and an exquisite snub-nose. He had such lovely lips, and long, soft, delicate whiskers; he was such a wonderful tom, with broad shoulders and a fine figure. Along with his looks came his no-nonsense, but secretly roguish personality. No wonder she loved him so much.

Skimble growled softly, picking a giggling Jenny up in his arms, and he ran into their bedroom to set her down on the bed, not caring the string still tangled around their bodies.

"You're so going to get it now, Jenny love." He murmured, looking slightly evil as he nibbled on her neck.

"You rogue." Jenny laughed as he did so. "Oh, I love you."

"I love you too."

A while later, Jenny pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, modestly hiding her body from the world. Skimble crawled in after a second or so, purring softly, nuzzling his mate. They lay together, letting their heated bodies cool down.

Jenny moved first, smiling, and she laid her head against his pale, cream-coloured chest, listening to their hearts beating together.

"So, Jenny," Skimble purred luxuriously, stroking the orange queen's head. "What word were you trying to knit into the rug when I made you mess up?"

"Oh, that?" Jenny feigned ignorance, relaxing her body. "It's nothing much."

"What was it?" The orange tom nipped her ear mischieviously. "Come on, tell me."

Jenny smiled up at her mate and whispered one word before she locked her lips with his:

"'Kiss'."

------------------

(Squeals with fuzziness)

I actually do think Skimble is handsome. I generally write in the setting of the CATS DVD/Video-verse, and in my opinion, Geoffrey Garratt as Skimbleshanks isn't bad looking at all. (Although he _was_ a bit scary.)

Susie McKenna as Jennyanydots is funny and cheerful, and she's not bad either...

But of course, this is only the opinion of a die-hard Skimble x Jenny fan.

Did you like the story? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
